Ginny's Deathly Hallows
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is my take on what happens to Ginny during the Deathly Hallows time period. There may be a few what i call "Missing Moments", so it may be slightly off cannon in some places, but it should be wonderful! -Read and Review
1. Pain

Pain

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled up to Kings Cross Station. It was time for the Easter Holiday, and someone of the student's would be with his or her family for the Holidays.

Bill, Fred and George Weasley were at Kings Cross to pick up their little sister, Ginny Weasley, a sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Here's the train." Bill muttered. "Now, let's quickly find Ginny and get out of here."

It wasn't safe to be anywhere anymore. The Death Eaters were very persistent with their "job" and were keen to take anyone they wanted, even Hogwarts Students. Many Hogwarts aged student's had already died at the hand of the Death Eaters, or their master; Lord Voldemort.

"Ok, sounds good." Fred and George said in unison. They often spoke in unison, for they were twin brothers.

The doors of the Hogwarts Express opened up, and the students slowly flooded out. Bill, Fred and George were quite shocked. All the students had many scars, bruises and scraps, everywhere. Up and down their faces, down their arms and legs, and some of their robes were torn.

"Wow," Fred whispered. But, these kids weren't even half as bad as the next set of students that walked out was. These students looked to be bleeding quite badly. There faces weren't just bruised, but there were open wounds. They had scars too. In this group, Fred, George and Bill saw what they were here for, Ginny Weasley.

Her face was very pale and gaunt. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were very emotionless. They didn't hold the smile and laughter they usually did. She had many scars, bruises, scraps, and cuts on her face. One cut on her cheek was bleeding slowly.

Her body was like her face, very gaunt. She was skin and bones. Her robes, that had fit her perfectly last time they saw her, were practically falling off of her body. Her beautifully slim body was now sickly thin.

Even her beautiful fiery red hair, looked to be off. It once had a bouncy energy to it. It now lay motionless, lifeless, and almost colorless, down her back.

The people surrounding her were just as bad, some worse. One boy, which Fred and George recognized to be Neville Longbottom, had a black eye. He was also showing very many cuts and bruises. His robes had many cuts, and the hem of his outer robe was burnt slightly at the bottom.

Another boy, who Fred and George knew to be Seamus Finnagin, was worse than Neville and Ginny. He looked awful. His skin wasn't pale it was a sickly yellow. He may have been laughing at a young blonde's joke, but the laugh was nowhere near his eyes.

When Ginny spotted her brothers, she hugged the boy called Neville and bid her other friends goodbye. She slowly walked to her brothers, afraid of what they would say about her physical appearance. They wouldn't judge how bad she looked on the outside, if they could see her insides.

"Hey." Ginny whispered to her brothers. Her voice was scratchy and you could hear the pain through it. She tried to hide it, but there was no fooling them. You could also see the pain in her eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What happened?" Bill exclaimed.

"Bill, not here." Fred reprimanded him. "Let's _go_ first." They weren't to say out loud where the Weasley family was currently in hiding. They were one of Lord Voldemort's most wanted families.

"Ginny, hold onto my arm. I can disapparate us from here. Fred, George, you guys get her stuff." Bill held out his arm for Ginny to grab. She slowly lifted her arm. Ginny wouldn't admit to anyone, but even lifting her arm a few inches hurt.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked her quietly, and she nodded her head. Bill turned and they disapparated to the safe house the Weasley's were currently residing at.

"Soon enough you'll be able to do that yourself." Bill told her quietly.

"No I won't." Ginny spoke quietly, and just as before, her voice was scratchy. It almost sounded as if it hurt her to speak. Of course it did hurt her, very badly actually.

"What do you mean you won't be? Don't they teach that to sixth year students?"

"Yes they do. But not to me." Ginny took her arm off of her brothers slowly. She then, slowly, made her way up to what she knew to be her Great Aunt Muriel's home. Fred and George then appeared next to Bill.

"Here's your stuff-" Fred started, but stopped when he saw Ginny walking off.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked, slightly annoyed, and George slapped him. George gave his twin a voice that said, you-know-what. George then walked up to the house. Upon entering he saw his mother engulfing Ginny in a huge hug, and she was sobbing. This didn't seem to faze Ginny in the slightest; she just stood there. She wasn't even hugging her mother back.

"Ginevra, what happened to you?" Molly had let go of her daughter, and now held her at arms length.

Ginny didn't even look her mother in the eye when she mumbled,

"I'm fine."

"Ginevra! You are not fine! Look at yourself!" Molly had raised her voice, and Ginny was flinching.

"Really Mum, I'm just fine." Ginny brushed her mother's arms off, and slowly left the room.

"What in the world?" Molly turned to her son's who shrugged, except George. He left the room, and followed Ginny.

"Gin, wait up." Ginny didn't slow down, but she was already walking very slowly. George easily caught up with her.

"Ginny, can you tell me what happened at Hogwarts?" He grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her into the bedroom he and Fred were using.

"I'm sorry George. I just can't." She didn't look at him. She couldn't relive what was going on Hogwarts it was practically unbearable. No one here would understand it. To them, Hogwarts was a safe place. To them, Hogwarts has a peaceful haven. Maybe once it was, but definitely not this year. She couldn't break that image; they wouldn't be able to grasp it. Sure she went through so much pain daily, but it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was really bad, but not super bad. The Cruciatus Curse hurt of course, that's why it was an unforgivable curse. But, after having it inflicted upon you daily, you slowly get used to it. Of course, it still hurts unbearably, but, after a while, you don't scream when it's but on you. That counted for something, right?

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can." George talked firmly, but gently. He tried to talk softly, but couldn't help his voice rise at what Ginny was saying. Of course Ginny could tell what was going on. He was her older brother. He was here to help her.

"I just can't George. You wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand."

"George, I can't." Ginny looked around the room.

"Can you just show me where I will be staying." George knew when not to mess with Ginny, and this just happened to be one of those times.

"Okay, follow me." George led Ginny out of the room, and down the hall.

"Here you are."

"Thank you George." She slowly walked over to the bed, and sat on it. George looked at her quizzically, for she _just _sat there. She looked to be deep in thought, and George felt extremely bad for her. It was a wonder what had been going at Hogwarts. George just had to know, he didn't know how he'd find out, but he had to find out. This was his little sister, and he needed to know what was going on to make her feel this way.

As George watched Ginny, she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden coin, that George knew to be a galleon. 'What is she doing with a galleon?' George thought to himself.

"George, it's okay. I'll be fine, you don't have to stay." Ginny whispered, shaking George from his thoughts.

"Oh right. I'll be downstairs if you need someone to talk to Ginny." With that George left the room, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

"I won't let you down Harry." Ginny whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N- Here is Chapter One of my story called, "Ginny's Deathly Hallows." There may be a few what I call "Missing Moments", so it may be slightly off cannon, but not much. Just be excited, I'm excited about it, I LOVED writing this and am so proud! So be excited for the next coming chapters, and don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Pain and September 1st

Pain 2

George walked down the stairs of his Aunt Muriel's and entered the kitchen. He heard his mother and Bill talking.

"What could have happened to make her act this way? I'm not sending her back to Hogwarts." George entered the conversation.

"Gin isn't gonna like hearing that."

"Well, it's not up to her, is it?" Molly shot back. "Obviously she's not thinking right, is she?"  
"Mum, you have to give her a chance. Something really traumatizing must have happened. We have to be understanding, or she'll never open up." Molly gave her son a look and said,

"George, I think I can handle this." George knew that nothing his mum said would make Ginny open up, but decided to leave it for now.

The week of the Easter Break had gone by very fast. It was already the day that Hogwarts Express would be taking the kids back to Hogwarts. When Ginny woke up, she promptly started to pack for Hogwarts. She hadn't really unpacked, just a robe or two were out of place, once her bag was ready, and she made her way down stairs.

"Mum, Dad, I'm ready to go." Ginny spoke softly. Ginny had barely talked to anyone the whole of the vacation.

"You're not going back." Her mother whispered quietly to Ginny.

"Yes I am." Ginny tried to keep calm, for she knew that her mother would not react well an argument, but she couldn't keep her voice down.

"You heard your mother." Her father walked into the room.

"I am going back!" Ginny raised her voice this time.

"No you're not." Her mother spoke firmly; Ginny could tell she had known this for a while.

"I'll do whatever I want, and I'm going back to Hogwarts. The only question is who is taking me back to King's Cross."

Bill then entered the house from outside, to hear her mother shoot back,

"You're not of age, so I choose what you do!"

"Ginny, you're not going back to Hogwarts!" Bill shoot in to the fight.  
Ginny looked over at her oldest brother shocked. She had thought that he would be taking her side.

"Bill…" She whispered.

"Ginny, you aren't going back." Ginny walked over to the table, picked up a plate and threw onto the ground,

"I can't believe you guys!" She picked up another, and threw it. She then stormed out of the room. As she ran up the stairs, she passed Fred and George. They were coming downstairs for breakfast, but upon passing Ginny, they changed course, following her into her room. They were right behind her, when she slammed her door shut. Fred and George slowly opened the door, and entered the room.

"You're on my side right?" She asked quietly. It almost didn't sound like her, her voice sounded clouded and angry.

Fred and George looked at each other; they agreed with Ginny that it was unfair she didn't get a choice in her life. They agreed that she should have a say, whether be to stay or go. Only Ginny knew what it was like at Hogwarts, how could they judge when they didn't even know what Ginny went through. But, they saw how Ginny looked and worried about her, they loved her so incredibly much. Fred and George had talked, and agreed that they would have gone about it differently.

"Yes we are." Ginny's eyes filled up, giving them a light that they hadn't seen, ever. For, it wasn't the same light she had given her eyes in the past, this light was better than the dark eyes she normally showed, but the light was no where near normality.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as her eyes lost their shine, "But you have no say, right?"

Fred and George nodded, "Mum won't listen to us. We'd take you ourselves, but we fear all of our lives." Fred said with a chuckle. Ginny tried to smile, but it turned into a sad grimace.

"We're sorry Gin. We're especially sorry for what we're about to ask of you, but we have to know. What happened at Hogwarts?" Ginny looked at them, she picked her wand up from under her pillow and pointed it at the door.

"_Alohomora, Muffliato." _She whispered.

"I guess I should tell you, considering you just told me you agree with me." Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They tortured us. The Carrows, and the Slytherin students."

-September 1, 1997-

"Bye Ginny, have a good year." Molly hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Bye Mum. I will." She turned to her father, "Bye Dad, I love you." She hugged her father, and the train bell sounded.

"Better go, bye." Ginny solemnly walked onto the train. She found the compartment she had placed her stuff in, and saw her two good friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"See Neville, I told you that that was Ginny's stuff." Luna turned her attention from Neville to Ginny.

"How was your summer Ginny?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"Fine." Ginny couldn't help have an edge to her voice. She would be going to back to Hogwarts, the place where Dumbledore had died, the place where the love of her life had first kissed her, and where he had broken up with her. And, the love of her life wouldn't even be attending Hogwarts school this year.

"Ginny, it'll be alright." Luna reassured her quietly. Luna was the best at reading people, and didn't have a problem telling them things. She was the one who would bluntly state something that most would beat around the bush with.

"I know. And I have a great idea. Would you two be interested with helping me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to start up Dumbledore's Army again. Would you two like to help lead it with me? We could be the three leaders, like Harry, Ron and Hermione did it together."

"Sounds great!" Neville exclaimed, he had particularly loved the D.A., so had Luna.

"Yes Ginny, I would love to help you." Luna agreed.

"I say we get it back together as soon as possible. This year isn't going to be good at all. My brothers told me that Death Eaters will be teachers this year."

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that serious." Neville commented.

"It's okay though, we'll be able to fight back. That's why the D.A. will be so important." Ginny told them.

"Okay, let's figure out who needs to be informed." Neville told them.

"From Ravenclaw there will most likely be Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein."

"And from Gryffindor Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnagin, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas." Neville counted them off on his hand.

"I don't think Colin and Dennis will be here. Remember no Muggle-borns are allowed at Hogwarts this year?" Ginny reminded them.

"And from Hufflepuff there will be Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan. I don't think that Zacharias Smith will be coming back." Said Luna.

"Yeah, you're probably right about Zacharias." Ginny agreed. "And all those people still have D.A. coins, right?"

"They should." Neville noted. "I still have mine." Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake galleon.

"I have these coins." Ginny pulled out three fake galleons. "These are the ones Hermione, Ron and Harry used to contact all of ours. Hermione gave them to me, she said they were in case of an emergency." Ginny gave two of them to Neville and Luna. "Here lets activate them for right now." Ginny adjusted her coin and Luna and Neville felt their coins heat up.

"Do you think anyone still has their coins?" Neville asked.

"I hope so." Ginny said.

Within half an hour, most of the D.A. had showed up to Ginny, Neville, and Luna's compartment. It was slightly claustrophobic, but none of them minded. It made it almost more fear proof. They felt stronger together. It made them feel like they weren't so vulnerable. Ginny knew what the Cruciatus Curse felt like. She had felt it multiple times at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and it was nothing close to pleasant. If she could keep all her friends safe from it, she knew she would.

After the last D.A. members came in, Ginny decided to lead the meeting.

"Okay, you all probably know why we're in here. We are going to reform the D.A. We are going to train to fight, so that when Harry needs us, we will be ready. I know that there will be a final battle, maybe not soon, but there will be, and I want to be ready. I think if we stick together we can get ready together." Ginny paused here, and watched as all of the D.A. members nodded their heads. "Hogwarts won't be the same. You guys remember my brothers, Fred and George?" They all nodded their heads. "Well, they told me that Death Eaters will be teachers at the school this year." Several people gasped.

"Really?" Lavender asked quietly.

"Yes, so we need to stick together." Neville added.

"Agreed!" Several students called out.

"We just want to tell you that it will be a bit different than two years ago. We won't be up against Umbridge, or the Ministry. This time it's Death Eaters, practically Voldemort. Also, many of you already know this, but Snape will be the Headmaster. I don't think he'll be anything close to merciful." Several students nodded their heads.

"We will just keep in contact through the coins. Keep them with you always, and we'll stay together."

For the rest of the train ride, they discussed what they would be doing this year for the D.A. Many of the students had great ideas. Seamus suggested that they write in permanent paint on the walls. They would write things like; _Harry Potter Lives! _Or _Dumbledore's Army Forever!_ Maybe even things like _Voldemort Will Never Win! _Ginny was confidant that they would have a very productive year. She also knew that she would keep fighting, no matter what. Harry had told her to stay safe, but she didn't know if she'd be able to. Ginny had big plans.

* * *

A/N- I hope this was good; this story will be very good! I can just feel it! Haha (P.S. try out Luna's Deathly Hallows) I think that this story is getting way good! Keep reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
